Kurst the Worst, Sue Bob Murphy and Rachel Hart Kill The Fimbles and Get Grounded
Kurst the Worst, Sue Bob Murphy and Rachel Hart Kill The Fimbles and Get Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on June 24th 2019 Transcript (Kurst the Worst had invited her friend Sue Bob Murphy around her house, and they were watching TV) Kurst: I wonder what's on TV. Sue Bob: Good idea Kurst. TV Announcer: Coming up next, it's the Fimbles on Cbeebies, stay tuned. (Kurst and Sue Bob were feeling horrified, and they felt annoyed) Kurst: No, the Fimbles suck like the Tweenies. Sue Bob: I know, this show sucks. But what should we do. (Kurst and Sue Bob were thinking of something) Kurst: Hey, I got an idea, let's call Rachel Hart to come down here and kill the Fimbles once and for all. Sue Bob: OK. (At Rachel's room) Rachel: I am going to watch porn on my computer. (The phone rang) Rachel: Oh, my phone is ringing. Hello Sue Bob: Hi Rachel. This is Sue Bob Murphy. Me and Kurst want to explain something to you. Rachel: What? Kurst: The Fimbles were on Cbeebies, and I hate it. Sue Bob: I agree. This show sucks. We wish we can kill them. Rachel: Oh my god! That's for telling me. Sue Bob: Have you heard that the Fimbles were on Cbeebies? Rachel: Yes, I hate that show so much. And besides, it's garbage. I wish I can kill them. Are you with me? Sue Bob: Yes. Kurst: Yes. Rachel: Let's get together and kill the Fimbles! (Kurst, Sue Bob and Rachel went off to Cbeebies Headquarters, and then they reached the Cbeebies Headquarters) Kurst: Here is the Cbeebies Headquarters! (Kurst, Sue Bob and Rachel entered Cbeebies Headquarters, and then they walked through the hallway to find the room where the Fimbles were. Then they entered the room and confronted the Fimbles) Kurst: Time to die, Fimbles! Fimbo: Hello, we're the Fimbles. I'm Fimbo. Florrie: I'm Florrie. Baby Pom: And I'm Baby Pom. What are your names? Kurst: Kirsten Kurst, and everyone calls me by my last time. Sue Bob: Sue Bob. Rachel: Rachel Hart. Florrie: Do you want to play with us? Kurst: No! We're here to kill you three because your show is garbage. (The Fimbles were horrified) Fimbo: No no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't kill us! Kurst: Too bad! Time to die! (to Fimbo) Alright, Fimbo! Time to die! Fimbo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Kurst equipped her gun and shot Fimbo, and Fimbo fell to the ground) Kurst: One dead! Two to kill! Florrie: Oh no! Kurst killed Fimbo! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kurst: Oh shut up, Florrie, you idiot! (to Sue Bob) Sue Bob, kill Florrie! Sue Bob: Right! I'll kill her! (to Florrie) Time to die, Florrie! Florrie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Sue Bob equipped her gun and shot Florrie, and Florrie fell to the ground) Baby Pom: Oh no! I can't believe Kurst and Sue Bob killed Fimbo and Florrie! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sue Bob: Sorry, Baby Pom! You're the last one to be killed now! (to Rachel) Now, Rachel! Kill Baby Pom! Rachel: Right, I'll kill the last Fimble! (to Baby Pom) Now, Baby Pom! Time to die! Baby Pom: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Rachel equipped her gun and shot Baby Pom, and Baby Pom fell to the ground. Kurst, Sue Bob and Rachel cheered) Kurst: Yay! The Fimbles are dead for good! Sue Bob: Yay! No more Fimbles! Rachel: I agree with you two! The Fimbles are dead for good! No one can watch that whomping show ever again! Text: At Kurst's house. (Kurst's parents were upset with Kurst as well as indignant about the Fimbles' death) Mr. Kurst: Kirsten, how dare you team up with Sue Bob Murphy and Rachel Hart and then force to kill the Fimbles, they were my favourite TV characters next to the Teletubbies and the Tweenies. Now you made me sick. Kurst: But Dad, that show whomps like Teletubbies. Mr. Kurst: We don't care, you are grounded for 6 days with no computer. Mrs. Kurst: Normally, I would say 'Go to your room', but instead, you will now watch the reruns of The Fimbles for 6 days. (Kurst started protesting) Kurst the worst: No (x15). I don't want to watch those silly Fimbles. Mrs. Kurst: Too bad, start watching reruns of The Fimbles right now! (Then Kurst did as she was told) Text: At Sue Bob's house. (Sue Bob's parents were upset with Sue Bob as well as indignant about the Fimbles' death) Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, how dare you team up with your friend Kirsten and Rachel Hart and then force to kill the Fimbles, they were my favourite TV characters next to the Teletubbies and the Tweenies. Now you made me sick. Sue Bob: But Dad, that show whomps like Teletubbies. Sue Bob's dad: We don't care, you are grounded for 6 days with no computer. Sue Bob's mom: Normally, I would say 'Go to your room', but instead, you will now watch the reruns of The Fimbles for 6 days. (Sue Bob started protesting) Sue Bob Murphy: No (x15). I don't want to watch those silly Fimbles. Sue Bob's mom: Too bad, start watching reruns of The Fimbles right now! (Then Sue Bob did as she was told) Text: At Rachel's house. (Rachel's parents were upset with Rachel as well as indignant about the Fimbles' death) Mr. Hart: Rachel, how dare you team up with Kirsten and Sue Bob Murphy and then force to kill the Fimbles, they were my favourite TV characters next to the Teletubbies and the Tweenies. Now you made me sick. Rachel: But Dad, that show whomps like Teletubbies. Mr. Hart: We don't care, you are grounded for 6 days with no laptop. Mrs. Hart: Normally, I would say 'Go to your room', but instead, you will now watch the reruns of The Fimbles for 6 days. (Rachel start protesting) Rachel: No (x15). I don't want to watch those silly Fimbles. Mrs. Hart: Too bad, start watching reruns of The Fimbles right now! (Then Rachel did as she was told) (The End) Cast *Kurst the Worst-Kimberly *Sue Bob Murphy and Mrs. Hart-Kendra *Rachel Hart-Julie *Announcer-Allison *Fimbo-Evil Genius/David/Zack *Florrie-Salli *Baby Pom-Ivy *Mr. Hart-Dallas *Sue Bob's dad-Joey *Sue Bob's mom-Catherine *Mr. Kurst-Diesel *Mrs. Kurst-Susan Category:Kurst the Worst's grounded days Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Rachel Hart's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff